the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Father and Son Bond
Harry Smith's Father and Son Bond is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in June 2015. Plot Harry Smith and his family are planning an outing in the RustBucket 2000. He demands to go to Gobble N' Fart, but Grace Smith says that they would never go there even if Pedia has been nuked and it is their only chance of survival. She tells the family that she will pop into I'm a Shopper and drop James Smith off at Gordon Cameron's house to play Stray Cowboys. Harry and Liam Smith want to go to I'm a Shopper with her, but they were banned after Harry farted when a shop assistant helped him try on a pair of trousers. Grace decides to keep them both at home; they roar like lions. Harry and Liam sulk on the living room sofa. Harry suggests that they should go to Noiseworld Video Arcade, but Liam has something else in mind; he wants to step on the cowpats at Auchmore Farm. He says "We're going to bond!" which causes Harry to swallow and choke on his crack pipe. The pair head to the farm and start their journey. Harry gets bored and pushes Liam in a large cowpat, causing his clothes to become caked in cowpat. Meanwhile, Grace drops off James and gets stuck in an enormous traffic jam. She gets so angry that she constantly sounds the horn and gets out of the vehicle, holds up a bus and attempts to beat up Jack Sanderson. Connor MacEachern, a passenger on the bus, calls the Colham Police Force. Back at the farm, Liam throws his cowpat covered clothes in a bush and walks around half-naked. Harry finds some old clothes in a dustbin and asks him to put them on. Liam refuses as thinks he will look like a hobo. He wears them anyway as Harry tempts him with popcorn. They then head to Gobble N' Fart. They order loads of food, then Grace and James arrive at the restaurant. She tells them that she didn't go to I'm a Shopper in the end as the RustBucket 2000 ran out of fuel. James talks non stop about playing Stray Cowboys. All of a sudden, the police arrive and arrest Grace, causing her to scream like a young girl. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Gordon Cameron *Jack Sanderson *Patrick McCrae (passenger on the bus, seen headbopping) *Connor MacEachern (passenger on the bus who calls the police) *Yuko Hataya (passenger on the bus) *Jamie Wallace (passenger on the bus) *William Fraser (passenger on the bus, starts crying during the fight) *Dylan Cook (passenger on the bus, wearing his Beats by Dr Devil headphones) *PC Chernov (arrests Grace) Music *Puchi Carat - Aqua's Theme (plays when Grace talks about going to I'm a Shopper) *Mario Kart 64 - Moo Moo Farm (plays when Harry and Liam step in cowpats) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Legacy episodes